A Day in Forest Gone Wrong
by Kara10
Summary: This story's back in business! What happens if T.K. and Kari get lost in a forest? How are they going to get home? What's with all the portals?
1. Lost oops

Kara: Yeah!!!! I'm actually typing a fanfic!!!!! Tom: And what is so special about that? Kara: Shut up, Tom. Tom: No, you shut up.  
  
Kara: You.  
  
Tom: You.  
  
Kara: You!  
  
Tom: You!  
  
*Continues for a while* Shokomon: While they are arguing, I'll just say we don't own Digimon. Cyberdinomon: So you can't sue us. Shokomon: Have they stopped arguing? *Cyberdinomon turns and looks. * * Kara and Tom are still arguing. * Cyberdinomon: No. Shokomon: Anyway, on with the fic!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* Day in the Forest Gone Wrong: Chapter 1  
  
Kari and TK are alone and lost in the forest. "I told you we should have made a right at the last turn," said Kari. " I didn't it know we'd get lost," TK stated, trying to make a comeback. "How do you know that you will get lost?" "Uhhhh..." TK had much trouble trying to figure out a comeback. Kari just laughed. They decided they should e-mail the others. There was one problem, however, they both had forgotten their d-terminals at home. " Ohh, man," both of them said in unison. " Now what do we do?" asked Kari. " We find a place to crash because it is getting late," TK responded. The two find a cave not too far away and take a rest there. Little did they know, the others were very worried about them. -`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-``-`-``-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-```-`--`-`- `-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-``-`-``-``--`-` "Oh Kari, where are you?" Tai said worried. Tai had been looking for Kari the whole afternoon. Kari was suppose to come home early so that they could go camping together, but so far Kari had not shown up. Tai was becoming tired, and it was getting darker. " Tai, is that you?" Tai turned around to see Matt who was in the same condition as he was. " Matt, what are you doing here?" Tai inquired. "Looking for TK." Matt responded, "Have you seen him?" " No, I haven't, so TK is missing, too," Tai said, muttering the last few words. "Huh? So who else is missing?" said Matt having apparently heard Tai's mutter. "Oh! Well, Kari is missing, too," whispered Tai. " We'd better tell the others." "Agreed." With that Tai and Matt e-mailed the others to tell them of the current situation.  
  
(A/N: I know this is as boring as hell, but I am trying to get rid of a writer's block)  
  
-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-``--`-``-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-``-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-  
  
"The stars are beautiful, tonight," whispered Kari as she looked into the sky. "Yeah," TK responded. The two digidestined looked at each other and deep into one another's eyes. Unconsciously, they moved toward each other. Their faces neared each other almost to the point of touching. Their gaze never leaving each other's eyes, their lips came very close to each other. Then.... BOOM!!!!!!!! " WAHHHHHHHH!!!" they both shouted in surprise. " What is that?" rushed Kari, breathing rapidly. "I don't know, but whatever it is, the noise it made came from deep inside the cave. Let's go check it out," replied TK. The two went deeper into the cave. They much later came to an opening in the cave. When they reached the opening, they saw something astonishing. " What the HECK!!!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kara: HEY!!!! WHO FINISHED THE CHAPTER???!! Shokomon and Cyberdinomon: He/she did it. Tom: Who cares? *starts singing random song* You ain't nothing but a hound dog. *Kara smacks Tom* WHACK!!! Tom: Owww, what did you do that for? Kara: To get you to stop singing. Anyway, while I'm chasing Shokomon and Cyberdinomon, read and review. Shokomon and Cyberdinomon: Uh oh. *flees* *Kara chases the two mons* Tom: HEY!!! DON'T HURT CYBERDINOMON!!! *chases Kara* 


	2. Red stuff

Kara: Reviews!!! Yeah!!! Tom: So. Kara: So, people actually read my story! Tom: Mm. Okay. Kara: *to readers* Sorry for not updating for so long. I had school projects. Tom: No, you didn't. You were lazy. Kara: -_- :p Anyway, Shokomon, disclaimer please. Shokomon: Kara doesn't even own her own computer, much less a television series. Cyberdinomon: Can we get on with the fic, now? Kara: Yes, we can. Shokomon: YEAH!!!  
  
A Day in the Forest Gone Wrong: Chapter 2  
  
"What the HECK!" What Kari and TK saw bewildered them. At the end of the cave they saw what seemed to be a portal to another world. The two looked in wonder at the portal. Inside the portal, they saw what seemed to be the remains of a city. The thing that was demolishing it, however, was red gooey stuff. The sky even looked like it was made of the red gooey stuff.  
  
Farther away, Kari and TK saw a battle unfolding. There were four creatures battling two masses of the red stuff. One of the creatures was a crimson humanoid figure with angel wings. It battled the tallest of the red masses, which had a humanoid figure with computerized wings coming out of it. The other three creatures, a green humanoid machine (the biggest), a humanoid with a staff, and a humanoid with an orange sword, were fighting the other red mass that had many sickles (curved swords) coming out of it.  
  
So far to Kari and TK, it looked like the red masses were winning until the red angel destroyed the humanoid with computer wings, flew the top, and took out of the top of the red mass it was fighting a human child. While this was happening, red mass armed with sickles was being slashed in half by the humanoid with a sword. The armed red mass, however, just put itself back together again. When the armed red mass was just about to slice the humanoid with the staff, it was pulled down by something. The green humanoid, a bit later, went in after the second mass. In a few minutes, whatever the green humanoid did began to make all the red stuff get sucked into the ground. At that moment the portal disappeared.  
  
"The portal's gone." stated TK.  
  
" But, I want to know what was going to happen next," whined Kari.  
  
"Kari, isn't not like you to whine."  
  
"I know, but don't you think it was interesting"  
  
" Yes, but."  
  
"How about we go to sleep now, TK?"  
  
TK wasn't satisfied by Kari's answered, but he complied with her request and they both went to bed.  
  
Tai and Matt told everyone of the current situation. All the other digidestined went to Izzy's house to decide on what to do. They decide to search for them in the morning with much protest from Davis. He couldn't stand the idea of Kari and TK alone. He absolutely hated it, but he had to comply. The next morning, the search was on for Kari and TK.  
  
Kara: Another chapter done. It is regrettably short though. Tom: This chapter's boring. There is no action. Kara: The action is coming. The first few chapters are the setup chapters. It will get exciting, soon. Shokomon: I hope so. Cyberdinomon: Me too. Kara: Shut up! Everyone is criticizing me! Anyway, read and review! Please. *big puppy-dog eyes* 


	3. Davis and Yolei

Kara: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!  
  
. Quiet.  
  
Kara: Where is everybody.? * finds note * Hey, what's this?  
  
Note: Dear Kara, Shokomon, Cyberdinomon, and I are going out to the movies. Don't do anything stupid, while we are gone.  
Love,  
Tom  
  
Kara: WEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! They went to the movies, and they didn't take me with! Pooey! All well. Thank you for all the reviews. It's because of you guys I am writing again. (It took so long 'cause I was being lazy.) Oh yeah, I have to say the disclaimer now: I don't own Digimon. I just own my clothes. Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
" "= speech  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Day in the Forest Gone Wrong: Chapter 3  
  
" Uggh."  
  
T.K. groggily awoke with a head-splitting headache. Sleeping on a rock solid floor wasn't the same as a soft pillow on a bed at home. Strangely, there was an amount of weight pressing against his back. Cocking his head, T.K. turned to see Kari's head resting on his back.  
  
'It seems Kari found her pillow,' he thought.  
  
He, then quietly got up, sliding Kari on to his hat, and surveyed his surrounds. They were still in the cave, and there was no portal in sight.  
  
'Maybe the portal thing was just a dream.'  
  
"OOOOhhhhhhhh."  
  
Kari just then decided to get up. She wasn't having a good hair day either. Her hair was sticking straight out the sides of her head. She looked alike a spike ball. T.K. sweat-dropped.  
  
"Good morning Kari," he said, but he thought, ' Jeez, what happened to your hair.' "Morning," she said, rubbing her head. "Oh. T.K. (A/N: She just remembered where she was and whom she was with.) Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Uh. W.What do you mean?" TK stuttered. He was in one hell of a bind.  
  
" I mean the way you're staring at me like that."  
  
"Ohhh. I was just. waiting for you to get up."  
  
"T.K., you're a bad liar."  
  
"What?"  
  
Just then, "KARI!!!!! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Anyone would know that Davis would be first to find Kari and T.K. Early that same morning the rest of the Digi-gang started the search party for the two missing members. Everyone split up and Davis just happened to pick the forest near the park accompanied by Yolei. (She wanted to make sure Davis didn't pulverize T.K.) Now that Davis had spotted the cave and heard voices, he rushed over to save his beloved Kari.  
  
"Davis! Wait up!" Yolei cried, trying to catch up with Davis. " You don't even know if it is them or not."  
  
"It got to be them. It has to be." Davis insisted.  
  
"You big jerk, slow down!"  
  
"Why should I, you slowpoke?"  
  
"SLOWPOKE!!! Why I'd outta."  
  
The argument continued until they reached and entered the cave, where they found T.K. and Kari looking at each other with blank stares. As so as they turned to see Davis and Yolei, they started to laugh. Yolei was wearing dark purple shirt with a lighter purple skirt, purple shoes, and a green bag. She looked pretty normal. Davis, on the other hand, looked like he was going on a journey to discover gold or something. (A/N: Picture him in Indiana Jones' clothes with a giant backpack used for camping.)  
  
What's so funny? Why are you guys laughing?" Davis said  
  
"Because.(laugh). You.(snicker). look so.(laugh).ridiculous.(laugh)!" said T.K.  
  
"(snicker)( snicker)(giggle)" was all Kari could do for she was trying to hard not to laugh.  
  
"Wha?" whispered Davis.  
  
" See! I told you looked stupid, but would you listen to me? No. Though, I still don't understand how you could run so fast with all that stuff," stated Yolei.  
  
"ME?! STUPID?! You're the one dressed up like Barney!" Davis retaliated. (A/N: I am referring to the American kids show Barney. It's about some kids and a purple dinosaur who learn about manners, sharing, yaddy, yaddy, yadda. It for little kids.)  
  
"Why you, little brat!"  
  
"Oh yeah, spaghetti head!"  
  
" Okay that's enough. You're acting like a bunch of five-year olds."  
  
T.K. was unsuccessfully trying to stop the fight, when Kari spotted something.  
  
"Guys! What's that over there?"  
  
The other three all turned to see a new portal had appeared. In it they saw what looked like a city still a bit under construction. Most of it was fixed and in the center of it all was a little park. It was actually a nice view, really if you ignored the construction that was going on.  
  
" Wow." they all whispered.  
  
All of a sudden, a great gust of wind began to push them towards the portal.  
  
"What the heck?" Davis cried.  
  
"It's sucking us in," T.K. shouted.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Kari.  
  
"I have no idea!" said Yolei.  
  
And with that, the four were sucked into the portal into a new world, with new excitement, new danger, and a new adventure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kara: Finished. Anyway, I know this story is probably very bad, but I am trying. I am much better at drawing than at writing. So please read and review.  
  
Tom: Hello! We're back. So what did we miss?  
  
Kara: The whole chapter.  
  
Tom and the mons: ALLLL MAANN!!!!! 


	4. Tamers

Kara: I finally got off my lazy butt to write the fourth installment A Day in the Forest Gone Wrong. Ya me...  
  
Shokomon: Not awake, huh?  
  
Kara: Nope.  
  
*Tom is busy reading my comic book I got for Christmas*  
  
Cyderdinomon: Tom is not here right, now.  
  
Kara: Oh, okay... Disclaimer, please.  
  
Shokomon: Kara does not own Digimon.  
  
Cyberdinomon: No matter how hard she tries to.  
  
Kara: I going to make the story, now. *sleepy*  
  
*Tom is still reading*  
  
" "= speech  
  
' '= thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Day in the Forest Gone Wrong: Chapter 4  
  
Hypnos  
  
"Sir... You may want to look at this..."  
"What is it, Riley?"  
A full year after the D-Reaper incident has passed and half the city has been rebuilt, including Hypnos. Now, instead of trying to invent ways to destroy the Digital World, they merely observe and work alongside the Digital World to avoid or solve problems. However, today, something weird has appeared, which hasn't happened in a year now.  
Yakami (A/N: I forgot how to spell his name.), dark shades and all, takes a long, hard look at the anomaly and says, "I've never seen this before... Get the Monster Makers! I think we may have trouble after a year of peace..."  
  
'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'- '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-  
  
"HEYYYYY!!!!! Look at the new cards I got!"  
  
It is another typical day at the park for the Digimon Tamers – card- battling, arguing, and much sweat-dropping. Kazu is showing off his new cards to Kenta and Takato. Rika is chilling in a tree, trying to keep the constant talking of the threesome out of her head. Henry picked a new hobby, writing a book on their adventures with much help from his friends. Suzie, Mako, and Ai are playing tag with Jeri as their baby-sitter. Ryo has, currently, disappeared of the face of the earth, again, and probably won't reappear until it fits him best. All of a sudden, "BBBBBWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Wha?"  
Their D-arcs start to go nuts. Each one of the tamers (well, except for a pair of them for they shared one) snatches up their digivice. And, they look on in bewilderment as the compass on the D-arcs spins out of control.  
"What the heck is wrong with this thing?" shouts Rika.  
"Whatever it is, it has to do with us," reasons Henry.  
"Awww! We never get a break, do we!" whines Kazu.  
"Nope..." say the younger ones of the bunch.  
"Ah, the curse of the digidestined..." mutters Takato.  
"Beeep! Beeeep! Deeep! BEEEEEEEEP!"  
"Huh?" The Palm-pad Yakami gave Takato also is going off. Takato takes it, and opens the message section. "Hey! It's a message from Yakami!" He opens the message.  
  
Tamers  
  
A warp has appeared in our world. We don't know where it connects to or what's coming out of it. We want you to find the warp and investigate. It's somewhere near Shinjuku Park. Good Luck.  
  
-- Yakami  
  
"So our D-arcs must be reacting to the warp that opened," suggests Henry. "All we have to do is find it and make sure whatever comes out is friendly."  
Rika smirks. "And if it's not?"  
"Well... I guess will just have to see then," says Henry.  
"We won't have to wait long! Look up!" shouts Jeri.  
"Huh?"  
All the Tamers lift their heads. Up above them, is a swirling vortex. It is a swirl of greens and yellows with a black pit in the middle. It looks sort of like a black hole. (Ever seen the portal the Timeforce power rangers' zords come out of? It looks like that.) Suddenly, four figures shoot out of the portal and crash into four different places in Shinjuku Park. The portal sucks itself inward and collapses.  
"Well, we know were to search now," states Kazu.  
"Thanks for stating the obvious, Metal-head," says Rika, bluntly.  
"Well then, Rika and I will go north, Kazu and Kenta will go south, Jeri, Mako, and Ai, will go east, and lastly, Henry and Suzie will go west," directs Takato. "All right! Let's do it."  
"Hold on! How's about Henry and I switch?" demands Rika.  
"Huh, why?"  
"Because... because... I want to go west..."  
"...Okay."  
With this, the Tamers rush off to find the mysterious four objects that shot from the portal.  
  
`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`- `-`-`-`-`-`-`-``-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
"Ohh... Where am I?"  
  
A boy in a white hat looks up and takes in his surroundings...  
  
"Wasn't I just in a cave?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kara: I finally done. I started this around Christmas, and I finished it in March. I am so sad.  
  
Shokomon: Yup. Yup. Yup.  
  
Cyberdinomon: So sad...  
  
Kara: Shut up, Darn it! I don't need any mocking birds!  
  
Shokomon/Cyberdinomon: Sorry...  
  
Kara: It's okay. Anyway, I need a Beta reader. I really need someone to look over these chapters. I need to spruce up this and my last few chapters. I also would like more opinions about the story. Also, could someone tell me how to smell Yakami's name and the word Palm-pad right? Oh yeah, I should have said this before, but thank you reviewers for all your compliments, helpful advice, and criticism. Now, I off to read more stories.  
  
Shokomon: Oo!! Please let me join you!  
  
Kara: *sigh* Okay, you can come.  
  
Shokomon: Yay!  
  
Tom: *comes in* Hey guys, what I miss?  
  
*Everyone looks at Tom with what-do-you-think-faces. *  
  
Tom: What? ... AWW MAN! 


End file.
